Five projects are being conducted in the areas of enzymology, morphogenesis, genetics and biofeedback. One project on enzymes is concerned with the characteristics of mammalian phosphodiesterases and another deals with trypanosomal enzymes and drug action. Studies are also being conducted on the effects of chemicals on development and morphogenesis. An additional project is investigating the effects of certain chemicals as mutagens on Drosophilia and E. coli. Finally there is a project whereby human subjects show sensitivity to environmental stimuli in attempting to control physiological parameters through self-stimulation.